


Bite

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Size Difference, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Twink Castiel, there's a whole lot of fun shit in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss me on the mouth and set me free<br/>Sing me like a choir<br/>I can be the subject of your dreams<br/>Your sickening desire<br/>Don't you want to see a man up close?<br/>A phoenix in the fire</p>
<p>So kiss me on the mouth and set me free<br/>But please don't bite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated greatly! If you liked this, make sure to give kudos and comment. A great big thank you to my beta, [Emma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/write2staysane/)! Go subscribe to her and keep a lookout for her DCBB, "Between the Bars" which is going up on November 20th (^u^)

Cas was not ashamed of his height. It made his life a little harder in some aspects; getting into clubs and bars or retrieving the Girl Scout cookies off the top shelf were nearly impossible, but generally he enjoyed being as small as he was. At a nice, comfortable 5'2", Cas liked to think he was perfect for cuddling with his partners in a snuggle pile on the bed. Dean and Benny were 6'1" and 5'11", respectively, which made for the best snuggle piles ever. Cas always felt somewhat like he was being smothered, but in a good way.

   Since he was so short, Cas made it his business to know how tall things were in his general vicinity. For instance, the couch was 4 feet tall in the back, but the front was only half that size, and the arms were 3 feet tall. The kitchen counters were all evenly 3 and a half feet tall, which made it so Cas had to use a stool to cook sometimes, but he didn't mind. The huge bed where they all slept was 2 and a half feet tall, as was the padded bench that sat in the corner of the room that they rarely used. It was more of a planned play occasion piece of furniture, and most of the time they were more spontaneous.

   One day, Cas came back home after an exhausting day of lectures and powerwalking across campus since he had gotten to his first class late and fucked up his schedule, ready to collapse onto the bed and take a nap, but he noticed that there was something... off. There were pull out drawers under the bed that held their more rarely used toys, and they had always been flush with the underside of the bed. Now, there was a sizable gap between the bottom of the bed and the tops of the drawers. Cas opened his mouth to call for one of the other men, and as if on cue, Dean walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders.

   "Hey, honey. How was your day?" Dean murmured as he kissed the back of Cas's neck. Cas reached back and patted Dean's cheek absentmindedly, nodding vaguely before responding.

   "Fine... what happened to the bed?" Dean subtly started walking forward, lifting Cas off the floor a little.

   "What do you mean?"

   "It's taller." Cas said, as if he couldn't believe that Dean didn't see it. Benny appeared out of the shadows from the corner with the bench, slinging an arm around Cas's waist casually.

   "Don' know what you mean, sugar." He put in, kissing Cas on the cheek. Cas shivered a bit from all the sudden attention.

   "Guys, come on, what did you do to the —" His breath hitched as Dean lifted him up a bit and bent him over the edge of the mattress.

   “— bed?" He finished after a moment. Both men stayed silent; Dean ran his hands up and down Cas's back and sides as Benny climbed up onto the bed and sat in front of Cas. After a few minutes, Cas gasped in realization. His feet couldn't touch the floor. He pointed his toes and strained to reach it, but he just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He gave up after a while, swallowing and clutching the duvet.

   "O-okay, why'd you guys make the bed taller?" Cas asked shakily. Benny chuckled above him, the sound rich and dark.

   "Well, ain't you always saying how much you love that we make you feel so small?" He asked, running a hand through Cas's hair. Cas shivered and leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

   "Uh-huh." He answered softly. Behind him, Dean grinned.

   "We decided to help you feel smaller. Do you like it?" He asked, slowly tugging down Cas's jeans and panties. The boy nodded, trying to rock his hips back and finding he couldn't, since he no longer had the little leverage he'd had when his toes could at least touch the floor. He wouldn't be able to move backwards or forwards to try and make either one of his boyfriends fuck him faster from either end and would barely be able to move otherwise, which made him shudder and moan, clutching at Benny's splayed thighs.

   His head snapped up when he heard the sound of a zipper being opened behind him and he gripped Benny's thighs tighter. Benny laughed again and ran his hands along Cas's arms, holding his wrists against the bed with one hand and running the other through the boy's hair.

   "Seem eager tonight, sugar. Don't he, Dean?" Dean pushed at the base of the thick rubber plug in Cas's ass, making the boy buck his hips forward against the bed and whine.

   "He sure does, Benny. Think we should give him what he wants?" Benny grinned, leaning down to kiss the top of Cas's head.

   "Well, I don't know what he wants. What do you want, _poupe_?" Cas shivered at the name, whimpering.

   "W-want — Wanna get fucked, p-please, need it —" Dean pressed at the plug again and Cas cried out, trying and failing to rock his hips back again.

   "What d'you think, Dean? Should we give our little _jwèt_ what he wants?" Benny asked teasingly. Cas whined impatiently, earning a sharp smack to his ass that made him give a choked shout. Dean grinned.

   "Well, just for that, I think we should draw it out. He likes when we tease him, and he does sound so good begging." He said with a wink. Benny smirked and tugged Cas's head back gently by his hair, turning his head side to side.

   "Mm, he does, but I think I want something a bit different tonight." Benny let go of Cas's hair and Cas dropped his head against the bed, panting. He looked up again when he heard another zipper and — oh, God, what was Benny doing — oh, God. Cas practically dove onto Benny's cock the second he pulled it out of his boxers, but he barely got a suck in before Benny grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Benny clucked his tongue and Dean spanked Cas again, making the boy cry out.

   "Ah-ah-ah, sugar. We're doing this slow tonight, _konprann_?" When Cas didn't answer fast enough for his liking, Benny growled and lightly slapped Cas's cheek, making the boy whimper.

   " _Konprann_?" He asked again. Cas nodded as best as he could.

   "Y-yes. _Mwen konprann._ " He replied, shakily. Benny nodded, satisfied. He let go of Cas's hair and ran a hand through it gently.

   "Slowly, sugar." Cas nodded and waited patiently for Benny to start moving first. Benny stroked himself a few times before nudging the head of his cock against Cas's lips. Cas opened his mouth obediently and looked up at Benny through his lashes, making the older man groan.

   "Wish you could see his face, Dean. Looks so innocent. But we all really know what you do with that pretty little mouth of yours and those pretty eyes, don' we?" Benny asked in a hushed tone, making Cas shiver a little and nod.

   "All you do with that mouth and those eyes is beg for cock, isn't it? Always need to be stuffed full on both ends, don't you, _poupe_?" Cas nodded again, whimpering. Behind him, Dean smirked.

   "What are you to us?" He asked Cas. The boy mumbled something under his breath and Dean smacked his ass.

   "I can't hear you." Cas shuddered and bit his lip.

   "I-I'm a whore. A needy cockslut." Benny groaned, tightening his grip on Cas's hair.

   "What else?" He asked Cas. The boy gulped.

   "A f-filthy slut. A dirty little bitch who's only good for fucking." He moaned softly before continuing.

   "Your personal cockslut. Both of yours. I-I belong to you. I'm just your toy, your doll." Dean growled, rubbing a hand over Cas's ass.

   "That's right. And tonight, we get to play with our toy however we like, don't we, Benny?" The other man nodded, suddenly pushing his cock into Cas's mouth, making the boy let out a muffled yelp of surprise.

   "Yes we do, _lanmou_." Benny said softly. Cas moaned around Benny's cock and tried to pull away, but Benny held his head in place, growling.

   "No, _poupe_. Did I say you could move?" Cas shook his head, whimpering softly.

   "No, I didn't. So you stay here until I say you can move." Cas nodded and Benny smirked, satisfied, before looking up at Dean.

   "Go on, _lanmou_. He's so eager for you, isn't he?" He said as Cas managed to push his hips back a little, moaning. Dean chuckled darkly, squeezing Cas's hips.

   "Oh, yeah. Love it when he gets all desperate." Cas squeezed his eyes closed, shuddering at his boyfriends' words. Talking about him like he was some object, some doll to be passed back and forth. It was the one thing that never failed to get him hard, and he loved it.

   Cas reached forward to try and hold onto Benny's thighs again, but Benny grabbed his wrists, squeezing them until Cas whimpered.

   "He's gettin' a bit too handsy, Dean. Get something to help, why don't you?" Dean smiled and stepped away, pulling out one of the drawers from under the bed. Cas's eyes widened and he tried to tug his wrists away from Benny frantically, knowing how much better everything would feel if he struggled. Benny grinned, squeezing Cas's wrists again.

   "Better hurry up, _lanmou_. I think our doll is starting to have second thoughts. He's getting a little squirmy." Cas whined as Dean laughed, and he heard something jingle in Dean's hand. Dean put the cuffs down near Cas's face and Cas looked down at them nervously, breathing hard through his nose. Dean took hold of Cas's wrists, forcing them behind his back and quickly putting the cuffs on him, ignoring his desperate whimpers and whines. Cas tugged at the cuffs, knowing he'd never be able to get his hands free by himself, but he couldn't help but try.

   Dean ever so slowly pulled the plug out of Cas’s hole and Cas whined at the loss, clenching around nothing. Dean paused for a moment, waiting and watching, before landing a sharp slap to Cas’s hole. The boy’s hips jerked and he gave a startled, pained yelp around Benny’s cock, making Benny moan from the vibrations. He ran a hand through Cas’s hair, gently tugging, pulling the boy off his cock and admiring Cas’s spit-slick lips, enjoying the sounds of his scared panting.

   “Do that again, _lanmou_. I think he liked it.” Cas shook his head and whimpered, playing up his reaction, but Dean paid no mind, smacking the boy’s hole harder. Cas cried out, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

   “P-please, no m-more, I can’t t-take any more, please!” Cas pleaded frantically. Dean ran a hand over the boy’s ass, pressing his thumb against his rim.

   “Nah.” Dean said with a grin, landing another smack on Cas’s hole. Cas all but wailed, tears beginning to flow freely down his face. Dean gave Cas a moment of reprieve before starting to continuously spank his asscheeks, making him cry out again, begging for Dean to stop. Dean paused for a moment, knowing that Cas could really make him stop if he needed to, but he gave Benny a look, and the other man nodded, looking down at Cas.

   “Color?” He asked softly. Cas swallowed and took a few breaths before responding.

   “Green.” Dean nodded, satisfied, and slipped back into his role, just as Cas and Benny did. Dean resumed spanking Cas for a while longer before stopping and stretching out his hand, basking in Cas's wrecked, sobbing gasps.

   “You ready to get fucked yet, slut?” Dean asked, his voice dark. Cas swallowed and panted, pressing his face against the blankets.

   “Y-yes. Please fuck me, sir.” Cas managed to say, his voice shaky from pain and arousal. Dean didn't respond, but Cas sucked in a breath when he felt himself being dragged up the bed farther and felt the bed dip behind him as Dean climbed on. Cas panted and whined, using all of his restraint to keep from rutting mindlessly against Benny's stomach, even though he was so hard it almost hurt.

   “You're gonna get a special treat tonight, doll.” Dean murmured into Cas's ear as he pulled the boy into a seated position. Benny grinned and wrapped his hand around Cas's little cock, jerking him off slowly. Cas gasped and threw his head back, barely remembering to keep his hips still. Dean smirked at his reaction and pulled his pants down a little, nudging the head of his cock against Cas's hole. Cas immediately moved his hips back and Dean smacked his thigh, making him whimper and drop his chin to his chest, panting heavily. His head quickly snapped back up when he felt something else press against him, next to Dean’s cock. He looked down at Benny’s grinning face.

   “Somethin’ wrong, sugar?” He asked, falsely sweet. Cas swallowed and shook his head in dissent, clenching his hands into fists and pulling at the cuffs lightly, just testing the give. Behind him, Dean huffed a short laugh against the skin of Cas’s neck and dropped a light kiss to his nape, slowly guiding himself into Cas’s hole; still a little open from the plug. Cas shivered and moaned, trying not to move his hips again despite the wonderful pressure of Dean bottoming out inside of him. Dean slowly started thrusting, holding onto Cas's hips and breathing heavily against Cas’s neck.

   After a moment, he felt a finger slip in next to Dean’s cock and Cas sucked in a sharp breath, tensing. For that, he received another smack on the thigh and relaxed quickly into the new intrusion. He soon figured out that it was Benny's finger, thicker than Dean’s but not quite as long. Benny’s finger started moving in alternating thrusts with Dean’s cock, another one joining it after several thrusts. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and focused on keeping his breathing even and himself loose and relaxed, ready and open for anything they wanted to give him.

   After all four of Benny's fingers had been added alongside Dean’s cock and had stretched him out for a while longer, Benny pulled them out, making Cas whimper from the loss. He sucked in a breath and tensed up again when he felt Benny's cock trying to press into him. Benny slapped Cas’s thigh lightly.

   “Come on, _poupe_. I'm never gonna get in there if you don't relax.” Cas swallowed and exhaled as slowly and steadily as he could with Dean still fucking him at a rather quick pace. Benny grinned and slowly managed to push inside. Cas gasped and almost cried out at the stretch; he knew it was coming, but it still took him by surprise and felt so good. Slowly, slowly, Dean and Benny started moving, thrusting their hips in alternating rhythms. Cas was almost full on trembling with how good it felt, how overwhelming it all was.

   Benny kissed him gently as Dean ran his hands over Cas's sides and arms. The soft sweetness of the whole situation was such a stark contrast to the roughness of before, and Cas reveled in it, closing his eyes and moaning quietly, his voice joining the litany of Dean and Benny's soft murmurs of praise. He could practically feel both men's demeanors shift; he wasn't their toy anymore, now. No, now he was their perfect, pretty little boy, and they'd only call him sweet things, kind things, bring him down slowly from his earlier humiliation.

   A few minutes of gentle touches and soft words was all it took for Cas to come. He came hard, painting his and Benny's stomach and chest with white, but he only came with a whimper, not with shouting or screaming like he'd expected. After that, it was only a matter of time before the other two men came inside Cas, making the boy shiver and moan quietly. The three of them laid there for a while, panting and collecting themselves. The two older men pulled out of Cas slowly, one after the other, and Cas let out a long, satisfied sigh. Dean undid Cas's handcuffs and flung them to the side; none of them flinched at the loud clatter of metal on hardwood.

   Benny moved to one side of the bed, Cas rolled off him onto the middle of the bed and Dean laid down in the remaining space. Benny pulled a few towels and water bottles out of the bedside table, and the three of them cleaned off and rehydrated. Cas closed his eyes and smiled as Dean pulled up the blanket and kissed Benny's hand where it was resting on Cas's shoulder.

   “Was that good, darlin’?” Benny asked, kissing Cas on the cheek. Cas blushed a little and nodded.

   “It was wonderful.” He answered softly. Dean chuckled and kissed Cas's neck.

   “Benny told me you'd gotten messed up this morning and we thought you might want something to take your mind off it.” Cas laughed a little.

   “It definitely worked.” Dean grinned, nipping at Cas's shoulder.

   “We'll be sure to do it more often, then.”

   They all cuddled for a little while longer, lazily kissing each other until they all fell asleep in a tangle of sheets and limbs, feeling very, very content.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Benny occasionally speaks in Hatian Creole during this fic, simply because I liked it better than regular French.
> 
> Poupe = doll  
> Jwèt= toy  
> Konprann = understand (mwen konprann = I understand)  
> Lanmou = love


End file.
